Breaking Point
by Death's Angel 3000yrs
Summary: Bella is unfairly cruel to our chubby bunny. The family is there, but Jasper most of all.


A/N: So a little setup for this story. Alice and Jasper were a thing in the past, cus ya know, eternal waiting can get kinda lonely, but they have separated and divorced since she found Jasper's true mate in a vision. I'm going to have Bella and Edward be pre-established. Also, the reader is Jasper's true mate, she just doesn't know it yet. She does know that the Cullens are vampires.

* * *

Y/n stepped out from her room, ready to go with her sister Bella to the Cullen's home. She met her sister in the hall with an excited smile, but was only met with a scowl.

"What are you smiling about?" She snapped.

"We are going over to the Cullen's for dinner and the weekend. I am excited to spend time with our friends."

"You're not going." Bella said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Y/n's face fell.

"I want to spend time with my boyfriend and his family without the embarrassment of having you around. I mean, just look at you. I don't understand how someone so fat can be my sister. Plus, you don't need any more of Esme's cooking, or any cooking for that matter. Maybe starving yourself would help you get rid of some of that ugly fat." Bella patted Y/n's stomach as she passed by her tearful sister.

Y/n retreated to her room, finally breaking down as her sister drove off.

* * *

"Hello Bella, where's Y/n? I thought she was coming for the weekend as well?" Esme asked as Bella walked in the door.

"She's staying home for the weekend." Bella said as she walked up to Edward's room.

"She's lying." Jasper said after pausing the game he was playing with Emmett.

"Maybe you should go check on Y/n then, Jasper." Esme told her son, worry clear in her voice.

"Esme's right. You should go see Y/n." Alice chimed as she came down the stairs, a knowing gleam in her eye.

"Alright." Jasper stood, sparing a quick glance to Emmett. "We'll have to finish the game later."

Emmett nodded without a complaint, and Jasper took off in a run.

* * *

As Jasper came up to the house, he could feel the self loathing and sorrow rolling out of the home. He understood that Y/n might not want to open the door in her current state, so he jumped up to her open window, which was open to let the breeze in.

The salty smell of her tears met his nose when he ducked into her room. He found her in her reading nook, curled up on her bean bag.

He crouched down in front of her, reaching out to rub her ankle. "Y/n."

She jumped up at his voice and touch.

"Jasper?" She looked up, confused, but looked down again, trying to hide her tears. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Jasper felt all his years as a vampire weigh down on him as he felt out Y/n's emotions. "I am right where I need to be, Darlin'. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Not really." Y/n wiped at her face as she calmed her sobs.

"Well, I'll stay here with you." Jasper sat on the ground cross-legged.

"You should be with your family." She said dejectedly.

"Like I said, I am right where I need to be right now." Jasper looked over her book shelves, picking out a book that interested him. "May I read to you?"

"Okay." She said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

Jasper smiled and moved to sit next to Y/n on the bean bag chair, reclining as Y/n moved over for him. He let waves of calm flow from him as he began to read aloud.

Y/n began to relax to Jasper's voice and his calm. It gently caressed her and she gladly welcomed the feeling. She unconsciously leaned into Jasper, finding comfort in his cool temperature. Jasper moved to wrap his free arm around her, curling his hand to play with her hair.

* * *

After a few chapters, Jasper placed the book down with a bookmark. "Are you ready to talk about what upset you earlier?"

"Do I have a choice?" Y/n mumbled.

"As much as I want to say you do, I would really like to know what upset you."

Y/n mumbled out her answer, but Jasper heard it clearly, a small growl rumbling through his chest to signify his displeasure.

Jasper was quick to sooth Y/n when he felt her spike of anxiety. "I am not angry at you, Darlin. I'm mad at your sister. I speak for myself and my family when I say that we will never be embarrassed to have you by our sides. If anything, it is an embarrassment to have Bella by our sides. I would be proud to have you by my side."

Y/n looked at Jasper, confused at his last statement and hoping that she didn't misinterpret his meaning. "I thought Alice..."

Jasper brought his free hand up to cup Y/n's face. "Alice was never my mate, only a temporary companion. You are my true mate. I am not mistaken. You are gorgeous and I am proud to have you by my side, Darlin. That is, if you'll have me?"

"Yes." Y/n whispered.

Jasper grinned as he leaned in to give Y/n a kiss.

* * *

Bella suddenly collapsed in the living-room, a yell of anguish escaping her mouth as tears made mascara tracks down her cheeks. Edward shot up from his seat to console her, and the others watched worriedly, all save for Alice who hid a grin.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled at the blonde who had entered the room, giving off the harsh emotions. "Stop this! Please!"

"She deserves this Edward, just ask Y/n." The dark eyed Jasper gestured to Y/n who was in the doorway.

"Y/n?" Edward asked, lifting his head to her.

Y/n, who lacked the mental shield of her sister, showed Edward the memory of Bella's words to her. Edward's eyes widened in understanding and he moved away from Bella.

"Bella was unfairly cruel to Y/n. She made her think that Y/n wasn't welcome here because of Y/n's extra weight."

Carlisle frowned, recognizing why Jasper had switched over to the Major. "Major, I think that's enough."

The Major, after an amount of thought, backed off, going over instead to hold his mate in his arms. As soon as the Major stopped his influence, Bella's emotions shifted to anger.

"Why are you taking her side?! She's fat and ugly! Just look at her!" Bella yelled as she stood up.

The Major started growling as Edward spoke. "Enough. I think you should go."

"What?"

"You heard him. It is you who is unwelcome here." Esme said coldly.

Bella took on a shocked face, but soon shifted back to anger as she stormed out of the house in a huff though the open doorway, Jasper and Y/n having vacated the room when the family stood against Bella.

"Is Y/n going to be okay?" Rose asked with real worry for the human she had grown fond of.

"Yes. Jasper's got her." Alice smiled.


End file.
